


Martell

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “E se os rumores fossem verdade ?”





	Martell

“Você está quieta, o que está se passando na sua cabeça ?” Trystane disse.

“E se os rumores fossem verdade ?” Myrcella disse.

“Que rumores ?”

“Sobre a minha mãe e o meu tio Jaime. Eles sempre foram muito próximos, e nem eu ou os meus irmãos se parece fisicamente com o meu pa... com Robert. E se eu não for realmente uma Baratheon ?”

“Então você seria uma Lannister, e eu ainda te amaria”

“Eu não seria uma Lannister, eu seria uma bastarda, Myrcella Waters” ela disse e sorriu tristemente.

“Mesmo se esse for o caso um dia, não muito longe de agora você será Myrcella Martell, minha família será a sua família e as palavras da minha casa também, você não será submetida, você não será curvada e você não será quebrada”

“Isso soa agradável” Myrcella disse

 _E um pouco bom demais para ser verdade_  Myrcella pensou.

“E será”


End file.
